<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sasha's Last Thoughts by mskozume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134263">Sasha's Last Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskozume/pseuds/mskozume'>mskozume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskozume/pseuds/mskozume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanfic based off what i think would have been sasha's dying thoughts</p>
<p>inspo : @ pieckult on twitter, &amp; kaori's letter to arima from Your Lie in April</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sasha's Last Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>huh?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>why am i on the floor?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>my body feels warm…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>what happened? why are all you guys making that face?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>they’re all so loud…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“you’re so… damn loud…”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>oh wait, i think i’m dying.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>did that little girl shoot me?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“are we… eating soon?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>these are the only words i can manage to get out right now…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>jean and connie look so panicked…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>i just want to say something to them, something that’ll make them feel better…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>why can’t I get my words out?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>i don’t think i have much time left..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>jean… tell everyone that all this training wasn’t so bad. actually, it was quite fun to be honest. sneaking meat onto the top of the walls was exhilarating, wasn’t it? i caused a lot of trouble during the training corps, didn’t i? tell levi that i tried my best until the end… and tell the same to hange. tell armin to keep up his work, and i trust that he will be able to succeed in every plan he comes up with. tell eren to do what he has to do until the end, but to try and prevent anyone else from experiencing the same fate as me. tell mikasa that i’m sorry… that i couldn’t be with her a little longer. damn, i wish i can see her again one last time… please tell her that she was the best girl friend that i could have asked for, and tell her not to worry about me too much; that i’ll be fine, and that i have no regrets. actually, i take that back. i do have a regret. i just wanted to eat meat with all of you for one last time….. don’t eat too much meat without me, okay?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>connie… thank you so much for being my other half. we got along so well, and no one could match our humor. i felt really, really happy when you said jean and i were special to you… of course you guys were special to me too, dummy. i’m sorry i can’t stay much longer, i really wish we got to go back home together. good luck without me, okay? don’t miss me too much, promise me? do your duty as a soldier without me by your side, okay? again, i’m sorry… i’ll miss you so much.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>everyone…. thank you so much for all the memories. i’m so happy i got to meet you guys in this life, thank you for being my beloved comrades…. my best friends. i’m sorry i ate all the meat every time… i’m sorry i always made so much commotion…. and i’m sorry that i’ll be the one taking the easy way out.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>did i do my duty as a soldier?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>did i dedicate my heart?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>did i do a good job? have i fought well?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>oh, i’m getting sleepy….</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>don’t ever forget about me, okay?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>i just wish i was able to say all that to them right now…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“meat...”</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading this ff! this is my first time writing a fanfic, i hope there aren't too much spelling errors &amp; i hope it wasn't written too bad :)! please leave suggestions for this work in the comments&lt;3!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>